You Do What Your Have To For Family
by Shift 1120
Summary: Various little stories on how protective the team are of each other. Will add more as inspiration, or suggestions, come to me. No pairings btw.


**You Do What You Have To For Family**

**First real NCIS story, so I hope you like it. For this I mainly focussed on how protective Team Gibbs are of each other, though this is probably OOC.**

* * *

><p><span>Tony and McGee<span>

Kicking down the door, Tony ignored the automatic twinge of discomfort from his ankle that came with every kick. Drawing his gun, he burst into the house, trusting Ziva to follow him and protect his back.

"NCIS, drop your weapons," he roared entering the living room, where he knew McGee was being held captive. The four men turned to Tony and Ziva, but they soon fell with multiple bullet holes in each of them, compliments of the NCIS Agent and the Mossad Assassin. McGee was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. He had a wound in his head from being bashed with the gun and bruises on his bare chest where he'd been beaten into submission, but he managed a shaky grin as Tony untied him.

"Did you miss me Tony?" he teased quietly, "I'm touched."

"Shut up McHostage," Tony replied scathingly, hiding, as usual, behind his childish personality and personal barriers, "There's an ambulance waiting outside for you, Ziva will help you. I'm going to check out the rest of the house.

At the end of the day, the team had recovered the leader of the gang that had kidnapped McGee for leverage. Tony had told Gibbs he wanted to take the interrogation, and with a long, searching look. Gibbs had agreed, along with the unspoken request to keep McGee away from the interrogation room. Striding into the interrogation room, Tony carefully gathered a hold on his anger and smiled pleasantly at the gang leader.

"So, Mr Smith," Tony leaned forwards, "You have quite the reputation with this agency. It's like, that mobster in some movie I've watched, but the title doesn't really matter. See, you made a grievous error."

"Is that so Agent DiNozzo?" Mr Smith sneered, "What error would that be? It seems the only error was made by you, in hiring that pathetic excuse for an agent, McGee."

Tony slammed his fists against the table, making the gang leader jump, "See, that's your error. I work in a team, and McGee is part of that team. We're like a family, you know? You mess with my family, you mess with me."

"Really?" Mr Smith didn't bother hiding his contempt, "Well, you may be somewhat put out to find the hit I've ordered on your precious Agent."

Tony grabbed the gang leader and slammed him against the table, "Here's what you're going to do," he hissed menacingly, "You're going to recall that hit, then you're going to tell me exactly why you killed Petty Officer Max Troyden, and then you're going to go to jail like a good boy, and think about why you tried to kill my colleague. I'll have my friend the warden make sure you never forget me, and what will happen if you're tempted to harm McGee again. Got it?"

By then end of his speech, the stone faced Mr Smith was shaking in fear. Tony dropped him in disgust and nodded to his boss standing behind the two-way mirror. He handed the gang leader a phone.

"Call off the hit," Tony ordered, "And then you and I are going to have a little chat,"

* * *

><p><span>Gibbs and Tony<span>

Gibb's froze, his mind seemed sluggish, and time slowed until it moved at half the speed it normally did. He could register Ziva's face, pale and twisted in shock and hate as she slammed bullet after bullet into the man who shot Tony. McGee was backing her up, and his face was blank, but every now and then Tim's face showed a hint of the panic and disbelief that he felt as he shot whoever Ziva missed.

"Boss," Tony called out painfully, from his position on the floor, "Nine o'clock."

Gibbs turned and put two bullets through the head of the man sneaking up on him and knelt beside his senior agent, placing his hand on the bullet wound in his chest and applying pressure.

"Hell DiNozzo," Gibbs swore, "Can you not go three months without getting some sort of injury?"

"I'm at two months and twenty one days Boss," Tony half-smiled, "I'm not even joking, I was so close. Now I have to start again."

"Not funny DiNozzo," Gibbs snarled, quickly shooting the last man still standing, "Ziva, call an ambulance, McGee, come over here and try and find a cloth or something."

The two agents moved with record speed, and Gibbs noted bitterly that there was nothing like the possibility of losing a friend and agent to motivate you.

"Sorry Boss," Tony said softly while McGee was searching for a make-shift bandage, "I really don't mean to get hurt."

"I know Tony," Gibbs let a hint of the pain and worry he held in his heart leak out through his voice, just enough for Tony to register it, and shock flashed across his face before he covered it with a grin, which turned into a grimace of pain when McGee pressed the towel he'd found against the bullet hole.

"Careful McGee," Tony tensed, "That hurts."

"Sorry Tony," McGee muttered, "You wanna do it Boss?"

"Sure McGee," Gibbs easily took control of the towel, "Wait with Ziva for the ambulance, I've got Tony."

Gibbs applied more pressure on the wound, despite Tony's squirming and protests. A small grin did threaten at the corners of his mouth, but he quelled it, focussing on the anger he felt towards the Director at sending DiNozzo on this dangerous mission without backup. Thank God McGee had been able to trace Tony's phone, and Ziva had eavesdropped on his conversation.

"So did Ziva tell you where Vance was sending me?" Tony chuckled, "And I bet McGee was chuffed when he could track my phone."

Gibbs did let a small grin lose at this, and pride shone through him, "Shoulda known you wouldn't just go on an assignment without telling us, not after the last time. Left your phone on against Vance's orders? And faked the conversation so Ziva could hear it?"

"Don't tell them Boss," Tony begged, "Let them feel happy they helped you find me. Final wish?"

"You're not going to die," Gibbs snarled, "The ambulance is coming, and damnit you're going to be alive to watch me shoot the Director."

"Might be worth holding on just for that," Tony was in a bad way now, his skin was pale and drenched in sweat, his blood had slowly saturated the towel and his eyes were fluttering closed. Gibbs swore and pressed harder. The ambulance was nearby, he could hear the sirens.

"Hold on Tony," Gibbs ordered, "You're not dying on my watch."

After trusting Tony to the paramedics and riding in the ambulance with his unconscious body, Gibbs was ready to strangle Vance. Luckily for Vance, Gibbs was currently in public when he confronted him.

"What the hell were you thinking Leon?" Gibbs growled, "He's been used enough as Jenny's agent, you had to abuse him too?"

"How did you find him Gibbs," Leon ignored the questions, "How did you know where DiNozzo was?"

"None of your damn business Leon," Gibbs roared, "This is my agent you fucked with, and I'm not letting it slide. You want an agent, you find your own. DiNozzo is one of mine."

"I am the Director of this agency," Vance yelled.

"Then act like it," Gibbs snarled, "I don't care how you justify it to yourself Leon, but take note of this because I'm only going to say it once. Leave. DiNozzo. Alone."

"Fine," Vance glared at Gibbs, striding out of the hospital. Gibbs sighed and settled in the waiting room for news of his injured agent.

* * *

><p><span>Abby and Ziva<span>

Abby worried about all of the team.

She knew she had a tendency to be dramatic and over-react. But she did, because someone had to. In their small family, no one freaked out when one of them was injured, no one fussed over the individuals. But it was there, in the back of her mind every day. _Family. Protect Family. _Abby was the first to notice when something was wrong with her family. She could just tell. This time, it was Ziva who set off the alert.

The probationary agent has seemed oddly deflated last time Abby had seen her, like some of her spark had been put out.

"Ziva?" Abby asked when the woman came to collect evidence, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Abby," Ziva's smile was not at all convincing, "Just tired, it's been a long day,"

"Yeah," Abby agreed suspiciously, "How's Ray?"

Ziva flinched, "He is fine, I assume. We are finished, I broke it off,"

"Oh Ziva," Abby pulled her friend into a tight hug, "He was no good for you. Now we can get you with Tony!"

Ziva let out a watery chuckle, "If you say so Abby. I have to go, Gibbs will be waiting for me."

"Ok, bye,"

Abby hacked into the CIA's mainframe and got Ray's number. Dialling, she fumed silently. It wasn't that he'd lied to her, but he'd let her go without a fight. That annoyed Abby.

"Right you listen her Mr CIA guy," Abby hissed when he picked up, "I don't appreciate you hurting my family. So you're going to call Ziva and apologise, understood?"

"Who is this?"

"Someone who _will_ hurt you if you don't tell Ziva you're sorry," Abby promised, "No one messes with my family,"

"Who is this?" The man demanded again, this time a hint of anger in his voice.

Abby hung up impatiently, "Now, on to Ziva's cheering up party."

* * *

><p><span>Ziva and Palmer<span> (I know this is a weird one, but I love Palmer!)

Palmer was shaking in fear as the man roughly dragged him behind a couch. His hand were going numb for behind tied behind his back for so long, his shoulder hurt from being yanked on, one of his fingers was at least dislocated, if not broken. He knew the risks of working for a federal agency, but he was an Autopsy Assistant for God's sake!

"I have a gun to this man's head," his captor screamed to the team standing outside the house, "One move and I decorate the wall with his brains!"

"Just calm down," Jimmy heard Tony snarl back, "Give us Palmer and we'll talk,"

"Not likely," the man was frothing at the mouth, "Drop the guns and leave,"

"We can't do that," Gibbs replied, "You know that,"

Palmer forced the shudders wracking through his body down, determined not to give the man any satisfaction.

_What would Tony do?_ He asked himself, _Some smartass comment, maybe a movie reference, then surprise his attacker and escape. McGee? Babble a bit and wait for the man to make a mistake. Gibbs? Sure, as is Gibbs would be here in the first place!_

"Palmer," he heard McGee yell, "You ok?"

Glancing at his captor for permission, he yelled back, having to make a few attempts before his voice worked, "I'm ok,"

_Ziva would have knocking him out by now,_ Jimmy told himself, _knocked him out with a ninja move and made her way back to the team._

"What the hell?" was all his captor managed before a powerful kick rendered him unconscious, thanks to the Mossad assassin.

"Any injuries Palmer," She asked shortly, kicking the gun out of the man's hand and checking his pulse.

"Broken finger," he replied, "Nice kick,"

"Thank you," she murmured, "Gibbs will want to question this one. He takes a crime against his team very seriously."

"I'm part of the team?" Jimmy asked, surprised.

"Of course," Ziva smiled hesitantly at him, "If you would like to be, of course,"

"Thanks Ziva,"

"My pleasure Jimmy,"

* * *

><p><strong>I may add more as inspiration calls to me, but here we go. Suggestions will be welcomed and heeded. Unless I have exams. Then all but study will be ignored.<strong>


End file.
